I Keep Coming Up Short
by CronaxMakaFTW
Summary: Not actually much of a back-story, just some... sort of romance and a bit of information on Zatsune. T for language. R&R : )


The song, Amsterdam By: Imagine Dragons, does not belong to me, neither does vocaloid. Trust me, if i owned vocaloid... you don't even wanna know what would happen.

* * *

_I'm sorry, mother, I'm sorry I let you down. Though these days I'm fine, no these days I tend to lie. I'll take the west train, just by the side of Amsterdam, just by my left brain, just by the side of the tin man._

Zatsune handed her money to the man at the counter, and picked up her duffel bag again. She took one last look at the city behind her before boarding the train.

_I'm sorry, brother, I'm sorry I let you down. Well these days you're fine, no these days you tend to lie. You'll take the west train, just by the side of Amsterdam, just by your left brain, just by the side of the tin man._

A tear slid down her face as she arrived at her stop. She jumped off, and started running into the forest, not looking back, afraid she would change her mind.

_Your time will come, if you wait for it, if you wait for it. It's hard, believe me I've tried, but I keep comin' up short..._

She stopped when she got to a clearing, and collapsed to her knees, tears cascading down her pale face. Her head was pounding and her entire body ached.

_I'm sorry lover, I'm sorry I let you down. Though these days I try, and these days I tend to lie. At first I thought it was a mystery, then I thought I wasn't meant to be. You said to yourself fantastically "Congratulations, you are all alone." _

"Rin," she murmured "I tried to push you away... tried to get you to not miss me... you kept loving me... don't get me wrong, I love you too... it's just that... I need to do this." She sniffled as images of her and Rin flashed through her mind.

"Congratulations, you are all alone..."

_Your time will come, if you wait for it, if you wait for it. It's hard, believe me I've tried. Your time will come, if you wait for it, if you wait for it. It's hard, believe me I've tried._

She curled up, thinking about her mom and brother. They both have a deep hatred for her, and abuse her. She's like their personal punching bag. "I ran away because I couldn't stand the pain anymore, not because of you..." she coughed weakly.

_The rain won't fall for the both of us, and the sun won't shine on the both of us. Believe me when I say... that I wouldn't have it any other way!_

Rin carefully opened the door, trying to grab the mail without getting soaked. There was only one letter, and it didn't even have a stamp. The curious blonde opened it, and found a small sheet of paper. She read it over, then dropped it

_Dear Rin,_

_I'm really sorry, but I had to leave. I had to get away from it. Not you! Just something I can't explain. Please don't come looking for me, I'll probably only end up hurting you in some way._

_-forever yours,_

_Zatsune_

"Fuck." Rin said quietly before grabbing a coat and scrambling out the door. _"I don't care if she doesn't want me to look for her. I love her and I'm not letting her go."_ Rin thought as she began to run faster.

_Your time will come, if you wait for it, if you wait for it. It's hard, believe me I've tried. _

Rin asked nearly everyone until the man at the ticket counter said he saw Zatsune, and told her where she went. Rin thanked him, bought ticket, and boarded the train, willing it to go faster. When she got to the forest, she took a deep breath and ran in.

_But I won't wait much longer, cause these walls are crashing down. _

Zatsune lay curled up on the ground, soaked, shivering and sleepy. Her mind was foggy and she couldn't think straight. Sleep was clawing at her like an animal, but she kept fighting it, trying to stay awake. She was so tired; she didn't hear the footsteps behind her. She did however, hear someone call her name and immediately tensed, trying to move. Her movements were sluggish and futile, as the person burst through the clearing just as she stood up. Zatsune already knew who it was, and sniffled "Sorry." before running off again. The person was running after her, and catching up quickly, after all, Rin was always much more athletic than Zatsune. The black-haired girl felt her friend tackle hug her, and she struggled in the blonde's grip. She looked up at Rin's pleading eyes, and fell limp in the girl's arms, the exhaustion catching up to her. Rin loosened her grip a little, and lifted Zatsune up bridal style.

_I won't wait much longer, cause these walls are crashing down. _

Zatsune did nothing to protest or struggle, she just laid her head on Rin's shoulder. She looked up at Rin when she stopped in the clearing. Rin smirked and dropped her. Upon impact with the ground, Zatsune shot up, only to find herself in the same place as when she first heard Rin. She sniffled and lay back down. Sleep had gotten the best of her.

_And I keep comin up short..._

* * *

I wasn't planning on ending it like this... but too many of my stories have happy endings. I will continue it, us tlet me finish my essay! (Which i'm supposed to be writing now ;)


End file.
